The Feeling (Pain)
by FlameKeyoonKey
Summary: KrisTao Fanfiction "The Feeling (Pain)" "Berjanjilah pada gege, kita akan selalu bersama." "Aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama, aku berjanji."


"HURT"

BY FLAME KEYOON HUN

KrisTao Fanfiction

NOTE :

Ini hanya fiktif belaka, ini hanya cerita untuk pelipur rindu, jangan dianggap serius jangan dibikin baper, cerita fiktif yang idenya sudah biasa ditemukan di cerita bebas lainnya, alur cerita yang mainsengat/?, mudah di tebak, biasa saja dan mengecewakan.

Disini saya selaku author yang kangen berat sama moment KrisTao, dan baper setiap lihat photo lama mereka, tetapi masih setia dan tetap menunggu moment mereka kembali seperti itu, dalam kesempatan kali ini, author yang mulai kehilangan semangat dan feel untuk membuat atau melanjutkan fiction berusaha melestarikan(bahasaku ampun banget) fiction mereka yang entah kenapa aku merasa sudah semakin berkurang, terlebih karena beberapa ff favorit author ada yang tidak dilanjutkan, sungguh itu membuat feel membaca semakin menurun terlebih kurangnya moment mereka membuat daya imajinasi berkurang(lagi-lagi bahasaku). Dan sedikit saya ingin curhat, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ada tembok besar yang menghalangi mereka, sungguh saya mulai merasa feel itu memudar, help me, kuatkan aku!(Lebay sitik)

Oke sepertinya cukup bla-bla-bla dari saya, semoga kalian suka jalan cerita saya.

^^ Selamat membaca ^^

 **KRISTAO**

 **CHAOS (pain)**

 **FANFICTION**

 **By Flame Keyoon Hun**

 **CHAPTER I**

" _ **Berjanjilah pada gege, kita akan selalu bersama."**_

" _ **Aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama, aku berjanji."**_

-0-

Kalimat itu terus teringat dan akan selalu teringat oleh pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini tengah tersenyum melihat satu cincin perak melingkar di jari manis kirinya.

"Aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama, aku berjanji." Pemuda itu berkata sembari mencium cincin itu dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

" Zi Tao! Ayo masuk nak diluar mulai dingin!" seru seorang wanita dari arah pintu, hari sudah malam hawa dingin mulai merayap masuk kedalam bangunan mewah itu jika pintu samping ruangan itu terus terbuka karena salah satu penghuni rumah mewah itu masih diluar terduduk di bangku taman samping rumah.

" Iya mama, Tao akan masuk." Ia menyahut dan sembari menutup laptopnya yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bangunan itu, disana sudah terlihat beberapa penghuni rumah itu.

" Apa Kris sudah memberimu kabar Tao?" Tanya pria paruh baya yang duduk di sofa dekat dengan perapian yang tidak menyala.

" Belum papa, sepertinya gege sedang sibuk di kuliahnya, mungkin juga dia sedang membuat tugas kuliahnya, gege pernah bilang padaku jika tugas kuliahnya banyak minggu ini." Jawab pemuda bernama Zi Tao ini.

" Anak itu selalu saja seperti itu, dia memang tidak begitu bisa membagi waktu dengan baik." Tukas wanita di samping Zi Tao sembari menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

" Aku tahu Ma, aku mengerti pasti gege sangat sibuk. Terlebih lagi ini tahun terakhir gege studi disana kan?" Tukas Zi Tao dengan senyumannya, membuat wanita disampingnya ikut tersenyum.

" Iya sayang, kau memang anak yang baik Tao, kami tidak salah memilihmu untuk menjadi pendamping Kris." ujar Mama dengan gemas memeluk tubuh pemuda itu.

Zi Tao dan Kris, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, yang memang sudah di jodohkan sedari mereka kecil, berawal dari persahabatn kedua orang tua mereka yang sangat akrab dan itu membuat kedua belah pihak tidak sungan lagi untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua.

Kris menyayangi Tao, begitu pula sebaliknya, perbedaan usia mereka yang hanya terpaut tiga tahun membuat Kris memperlakukan Tao seperti adik kecilnya, adik kecil yang di jodohkan untuk dirinya.

Hingga saat usia mereka mulai menginjak 20 tahun bagi Kris dan 17 tahun bagi Tao acara perjodohan yang sudah direncana sedari dulu terwujud, mereka diikat dengan ikatan pertunangan, Kris menyetujui dan begitu pula Tao yang mengiyakan jika diadakan acara itu.

Dan tepat pada tanggal 14 februari malam, acara itu di selenggarakan, tuxsido putih untuk Tao dan tuxsido hitam untuk Kris, mereka berdiri didepan para tamu undangan untuk saling menyematkan cincin dijari manis mereka, senyum bahagia, sorak sorai riuh terdengar, taburan bunga mawar putih berterbangan, mengiringi langkah mereka berdua menuju status baru dalam suatu hubungan, yaitu ikatan pertunangan.

Namun rasa kebahagiaan pada ikatan baru itu harus terusik saat Kris mendapat beasiswa melanjutkan kuliah untuk jenjang yang lebih tinggi di negara lain, sekali lagi negara lain, Kris harus terbang ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studi-nya disana selama dua tahun.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Gege harus berangkat minggu depan Tao." Ujar Kris pada Tao yang terlihat murung terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Well, setelah acara pertunangan itu Tao pindah ke rumah Kris karena orang tua Kris-lah yang menginginkan hal itu._

" _Kenapa mendadak sekali gege, apa tidak bisa bulan depan? Ini bahkan belum genap 30 hari setelah pertunangan kita." Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao dia tahu jika Tao saat ini sedang merajuk._

" _Gege tahu baby -panggilan kesayangan- , tapi gege tidak bisa berbuat banyak, pihak kampus sudah menghubungi gege untuk segara berangkat sesuai jadwal keberangkatan dan itu minggu depan." Kris beusaha dengan sangat pelan menjelaskan pada Tao, yang bisa dikatakan saat ini Tao masih dalam proses menuju dewasa._

" _Tapi gege akan pergi selama 2 tahun, 2 tahun itu lama gege."_

" _Tentu saja 2 tahun itu lama, satu hari saja akan terasa sangat lama jika gege tidak melihatmu." Ujar Kris sembari memeluk Tao dari belakang, bukankah itu sangat manis._

" _Apa gege tidak boleh pulang selama dua tahun itu?" Tao bertanya lagi._

" _Sayangnya tidak bisa baby, gege tidak bisa pulang sebelum studi gege selesai."_

" _Bagaimana jika Tao merindukan gege?" Tanyanya lagi._

" _Kau bisa menelpon gege, atau gege yang akan menelponmu nanti."_

" _Janji gege akan menelponku?"_

" _Gege janji."_

" _Setiap jam?"_

" _Baby, jika gege menelponmu setiap jam, bagaimana sekolahmu hah?" ujar Kris sembari mengusak rambut hitam Zi Tao._

" _Eum baiklah, setiap malam sebelum tidur gege harus menelponku." Pinta Tao. Betapa imutnya anak ini, pikir Kris._

" _Baiklah, gege akan menelponmu setiap malam sebelum kau tidur dan menciummu dari jarak jauh hahahaha." Kris tertawa begitu juga dengan Zi Tao._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan.

Zi Tao malam ini sedang menunggu notifikasi dari seseorang yang ditunggunya untuk memberikan kabar, memang benar Kris menepati janjinya dia menlpon Zi Tao sebelum tidur rutin dia lakukan selama satu tahun penuh, dan terasa berbeda di tahun kedua. Kris jarang menelponnya bahkan untuk sekedar memberi pesan singkat, terkadang hingga satu minggu lamanya, jika di hubungi Zi Tao pun tidak bisa, tapi terkadang Kris menelpon rumah, namun saat Tao sedang di kampus.

Kenapa tidak menelpon Zi Tao saja? Zi Tao pasti akan meluangkan waktu untuk Kris jika ia dihubungi saat ia sedang di kampus. Zi Tao lakukan itu karena ia benar-benar mencintai Kris.

"Apa tugasnya begitu banyak sampai untuk menelponku saja gege tidak sempat?" entah Tao bertanyapada siapa karena hanya ada dirinya seorang di kamar ini.

-0-

Sedangkan di lain tempat, terlihat dua pemuda sedang berada di dalam satu selimut, berbagi selimut. Baju dan tas mereka berserakan di samping tempat tidur. Lampu ruangan itu pun hanya sebatas lampu meja yang menyala.

Salah seorang dari pemuda itu bergerak menggeliat, tubuh bagian atasnya hanya tertutup selimut, rambutnya berantakan, dia tersenyum saat melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris." bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinga pemuda pirang itu. Dan ia kembali menyamankan tubuhnya untuk kembali tidur disamping pemuda itu.

-0-

Prang!

Gelas Kristal itu jatuh diatas lantai marmer yang keras, hancur berkeping-keping tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ya Tuhan Zi Tao! Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" wanita itu segara menghampri Zi Tao yang tertegun melihat gelas yang yakin ia genggam dengan erat jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ibu." Ucap Tao pada wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu.

Zi Tao sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri tidak dirumah Mama Kris, karena ia merindukan Ibu nya , itulah yang ia katakan pada Mama Kris saat di tanya kenapa mendadak ingin pulang. Zi Tao ahli dalam menutupi perasaan, dia paling lihai dalam hal itu di keluarganya, Zi Tao tidak pernah bercerita tentang miss komunikasi nya dengan Kris, tentang pesan-pesan yang Tao kirim namun tak dibalas, dan telpon yang di reject oleh Kris, dia menyimpannya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah berangkat kekampus hari ini, sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat."

" Tidak bu, aku tidak apa-apa." bantah Tao namun Ibu Tao malah menempelkan tangannya di dahi Tao dan benar dugaannya, dahi Tao terasa sedikit panas, keringat dingin juga membasahi dahinya.

" Kau sakit nak, kau harus istirahat." Tukas sang Ibu, melihat sang Ibu yang sepertinya khawatir membuat Tao mengangguk dan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya.

-0-

Disini di tempat pemuda yang sedang menuntut ilmu, terlihat ia sedang memperhatikan layar ponselnya, dia melihat pesan-pesan dari seorang pengirim, yang ia beri nama "MylittleBro" di daftar kontaknya.

Ia menatap miris dan sedikit ada rasa mencelos saat membaca pesan yang tertulis _"Gege, aku menepati janjiku, aku selalu menghubungimu, tapi tidak ada jawaban, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu gege, disini aku menunggumu kembali"_

"Kris! kau sedang apa?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut yang setengah kering.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Kris pemuda itu segera mematikan handphonenya.

"Oh ya, kita harus membeli tuxedo untuk acara wisuda kita dua hari lagi, kau tidak lupakan?" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, baiklah ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ajak kris.

-0-

"Zi Tao kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini heum, maafkan mama, sepertinya karna Kris kau jadi seperti ini." Tukas Mama yang datang menjenguk Tao setelah di beritahu oleh Ibu Tao.

"Tidak seperti itu, Tao hanya kelelahan akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliah Tao membuat Tao sibuk dan hampir lupa makan." Bagus sekali acting Tao bukan, dia berbohong demi orang yang dicintainya agar tidak dimarahi sang mama.

"Padahal dua hari lagi Kris akan wisuda, Mama dan Papa diminta hadir kesana, dan mama ingin mengajakmu." Ujar mama Kris.

" Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak ikut Ma, lagipula itu artinya Kris gege akan pulangkan? Dan akan bertemu denganku nanti."

"Kau harus sembuh Tao, Mama ingin kau ikut." Ujar Mama sembari memeluk calon menantu dengan sayangnya, membuat Tao tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

-0-

"Kris, apa ini cocok denganku?" tanya pemuda bermata sipit dan berkulit putih berlesung pipi itu saat memperlihatkan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih, dan seketika saat itu juga Kris tercenung, ia teringat seseorang yang pernah memakai tuxedo putih berdiri dihadapannya dengan tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

" Kau lupa? Kita harus memakai tuxedo hitam." Ujar Kris senormal mungkin.

"Ah iya, ah aku lupa, sepertinya penyakit lupaku kambuh." Ujarnya dengan kekehan.

Lagi-lagi Kris terdiam dan hanya melihat saja pemuda itu memilih tuxedo untuknya sendiri dan untuk dirinya.

Di lihatnya cincin yang masih melingkar dijari manisnya, tak sekalipun ia melepas cincin itu meski ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan pemuda di depannya tadi, pernah di pertanyakan cincin apa itu oleh pemuda berlesung pipi ini, dan ia hanya menjawab ini cincin keluarga turun temurun. Itulah jawaban Kris yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Siapa yang salah disini?

-0-

Hari yang dinanti akhirnya tiba, hari dimana yang dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya sudah didepan mata, Zi Tao sedang duduk dimobil dibagian kursi penumpang belakang ia duduk sendiri, karena orang tuanya yang tidak bisa ikut karena masalah pekerjaan, iyap! Sekarang Tao bersama Papa Mama Kris sudah berada di Jepang, Tao pulih dengan cepat itu suatu keajaiban bukan, mungkin karena ia bersemangat ingin bertemu sang pujaan hati. Ia terlihat sangat mempesona itulah yang dikatakan Mama saat melihat Tao keluar dari kamar ganti setelah memakai setelan tuxedo putih dengan tambahan renda putih transparan di ujung lengan dan ujung dari jas yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pengantin pria yang cantik.

" _Gege aku datang, aku datang memenuhi janjiku, selalu bersama mu. Perasaanku saat ini sangat tidak bisa ditebak, aku gugup, senang, tapi juga merasa sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan, gege apa kau menunggu kedatanganku?"_

" Wah kita sudah sampai." Ujar Mama sembari besiap untuk segara turun dari mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Papa.

" Ohya Tao, kau tidak apa-apakan nak menunggu diluar ruangan? Karena hanya kami yang boleh masuk keruang acara itu." tukas sang Mama dengan ekspresi menyesal setelah keluar dari mobil begitu juga dengan Papa dan Zi Tao.

" Tidak apa Mama, bukankah aku adalah kejutan? Jadi aku harus keluar di akhir." Ujar Tao membuat sang Mama gemas dan memeluknya.

" Baiklah telpon kami jika ada sesuatu." Tukas Papa Kris. Zi Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Entah kenapa hari ini Tao yang seharusnya bahagia karena akan bertemu dengan sang tunangan, tapi ia justru malah merasa sedih dan sangat sedih entah kenapa ia malah ingin menangis.

Tao berjalan kearah gedung besar itu, ia berjalan masuk namun tidak ke bagian acara wisuda diselenggarakan ia berjalan entah kemana kakinya melangkah.

Bruk !

Tao tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengan pemuda bertuxedo hitam yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ah, sorry. Are you okay?" Tukas pemuda itu saat melihat Tao sampai sempoyongan karena memang ia masih sedikit jetlag, dan ditambah ia memang sedang tidak karuan rasanya.

" It's Ok. I'm fine." Ujar Tao sembari tersenyum. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao yang kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya hingga acaranya selesai.

-0-

" Kris!" panggil Mama Kris saat setelah acara selesai, Kris tersenyum dan segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

" Terima kasih kalian sudah datang." Ujar Kris sembari memeluk mereka berdua.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, tentu saja kami akan datang." Ujar Mama.

" Kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya Papa saat melihat rambut Kris yang menjadi pirang.

"Aku ingin mengubah penampilan Papa, lagipula itu diijinkan." Ujar Kris.

" Tidak apa mengubah penampilanmu, asalkan kau jangan mengubah jodohmu." Ujar Mama Kris dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Kris!" panggil seseorang yang berjalan kearah Kris dengan sedikit berlari.

" Siapa dia?" Tanya Mama Kris dengan tatapan ingin tahu kearah Kris.

" Dia Yixing." Jawab Kris dengan nada kaku. Dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang Mama dan Papa.

" Selamat siang Tuan dan Nyonya Wu." Sapa Yixing sembari membungkuk.

" Iya, selamat siang juga Yixing." Sahut Papa, sedangkan Mama hanya terdiam, sepertinya ia ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih dari Kris.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Mama Kris sekali lagi, karena ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan dari dirinya.

"Dia, dia Yixing, teman satu kelasku." Jawab Kris namun tanpa menatap kearah Yixing yang sepetinya sedikit kecewa mendengar Kris menyebutnya _'teman satu kelas'._

"Iya Nyonya, kami satu kelas." Yixing menambahi dan namapk tersenyum kearah Kris.

"Oh, terima kasih sudah menjadi teman Kris, Kris anak yang sedikit keras kepala, kau pasti pernah disusahkannya." Ujar Mama Wu dengan senyum dan sepertinya sudah percaya dengan jawaban yang di katakan Yixing.

"Tidak Nyonya Wu, Kris sangat baik dan dia yang sering membantuku." Jawab Yixing sembari menatap kearah Kris dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke mobil, acaranya sudah selesaikan?" tanya sang Papa Wu.

"Sepertinya kalian saja dulu yang kembali ke Hotel, nanti aku akan menyusul, sepertinya ada acara foto bersama dulu." Jawab Kris dengan nada kaku.

"Kalau begitu Papa dan Mama akan menunggu sampai acaranya selesai." Tukas sang Mama, membuat Yixing dan Kris saling menatap, seolah mereka menutupi sesuatu.

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya sang Papa yang melihat kejanggalan pada putranya.

"Tapi kami tidak tahu kapan acaranya akan selesai Tuan." Kali ini Yixing yang menjawab.

"Oh, Baiklah, tapi Kris tunggu sebentar, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Mama Wu sembari mengambil handphonenya hendak menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau pasti akan senang melihat orang ini." Ujar Papa Wu.

" Siapa? Nenek ikut kemari?" tanya Kris yang seketika itu juga membuat sang Ibu menatap tajam kearah Kris.

"Kau ini, hanya dua tahun tidak bertemu sudah lupa, tunggu saja Ibu sedang memintanya kemari." Ujar sang Ibu.

" _Kami sudah selesai, kami ada didepan gedung tadi kita berpisah, kau dimana?"_

" _Ah, baiklah nak."_

PIK

Sang Mama memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam tas kecil.

"Kita tunggu sebentar, dia sedang berjalan kemari." Ujar Mama Wu.

" _ **Apa mungkin itu Tao." Tukas Kris dalam hati.**_

Kris menunggu-nunggu siapa yang dimaksud sang Mama itu, karena yang ia tahu dua hari yang lalu ia diberitahu jika Tao sakit dan tidak bisa hadir, apa mungkin hanya akal-akalan sang Mama. Begitulah pemikiran Kris.

"Siapa yang datang Kris?" tanya Yixing.

" Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kris cepat. Dasar Kris bodoh! Tidak sadarkah ia tadi saat sang Mama mengatakan _'nak'._ Sungguh sepertinya hati Kris sudah dibutakan dan digantikan oleh pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

"Ah itu dia! Sayang kemarilah." Pekik Sang Mama saat melihat pemuda bertuxedo putih berjalan dengan buket bunga mawar merah di tangannya, berjalan dari arah belakang Kris, membuat Kris menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang jodoh sedang berjalan dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Zi Tao." Lirih Kris, dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yixing yang sepertinya tidak asing dengan nama itu di pendengarannya.

"Kris gege." Panggil Zi Tao saat ia sudah berdiri tepat didepan Kris yang masih tertegun dan terpaku melihat jodohnya di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, senyuman yang selalu di berikan padanya setiap hari setiap saat waktu bersama dulu.

" Zi Tao." Ucap Kris kini dengan nada sedikit keras, ia hendak memeluk pemuda didepannya, jujur ia sangat merindukan pemuda didepannya namun ada orang di belakangnya yang akan sakit hati jika ia lakukan itu, tapi tidakkah yang didepannya juga merasakan demikian?

Grep!

Satu pelukan diberikan Zi Tao pada Kris gege kesayangannya, dia sudah sangat merindukan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Gege." Ujar Zi Tao tepat ditelinga Kris, dan itu disaksikan oleh Yixing yang tertegun melihat Zi Tao terlihat begitu akrab dengan Kris.

"Aku juga." Satu jawaban lolos dari mulut Kris, dan karena jawaban itu juga Zi Tao segera melepas pelukannya karena ia merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Kris gege-nya.

"Ini untukmu Gege, aku baru membelinya tadi, ada seorang nenek menjual buket bunga mawar didepan kampus gege jadi aku membelinya." Ujar Zi Tao dengan ekpresi wajah menggemaskan menurut sang Mama yang tersenyum dan menatap Tao seolah mengatakan _'baik sekali hati menantuku'._

"Terima kasih Zi Tao." Jawab Kris, dan Zi Tao tersenyum.

"Oh ya dia temanmu gege?" tanya Zi Tao pada Kris melihat Yixing yang tertunduk sepertinya Yixing mulai merasa risih karena melihat perlakuan Zi Tao kepada Kris dan juga sambutan dari kedua orang tua Kris.

"Ah, iya dia Yixing teman satu kelas gege." Jawab Kris sembari menyembunyikan nada canggung dan kaku.

"Salam kenal Yixing gege, terima kasih sudah menjadi teman Kris gege, kalau begitu Yixing gege temanku juga, ah,, aku hanya membeli satu buket bunga saja, aku tidak tahu jika ada teman Kris gege disini juga, Mama kenapa tidak bilang ada teman Kris gege juga." Zi Tao terlihat menyesal.

"Ah, kau ini nak, Mama juga tidak tahu jika ada teman Kris gege akan menyapa kami, sudah jangan murung, calon menantu mama jangan murung lagi, nanti kita belikan buket bunga untuk teman sekelas Kris gege-mu itu ya." Ujar sang Mama, dan saat itu juga Yixing menatap Kris seolah meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Nyonya Wu.

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya, berpura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang Mama, sekali lagi siapa yang salah disini?

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama saja?" ujar Zi Tao.

"Tidak Tao." Sergah Kris.

"Ada apa Kris?" Tanya sang Mama.

"Aku ada acara, dan aku tidak tahu kapan akan selesai, jadi kalian tidak perlu menungguku untuk makan malam." Ujar Kris, entah ada apa, tapi yang jelas saat ini pun Yixing tidak tahu jika akan ada acara setelah acara ini. Dan Yixing lebih memilih diam, karena dia juga butuh penjelasan dari Kris –sang kekasih-nya.

"Ah, begitu ya, baiklah, tidak apa-apa, Kris gege pergilah dulu, pasti teman-teman gege sudah menunggu." Ujar Tao, dengan senyumannya. Kris terdiam dan memilih membuang muka daripada melihat senyum Tao yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti bajingan!

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Kris, dan segera menggandeng tangan Yixing, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

Tao menatap aneh dengan tingkah Kris yang dirasanya sangat berubah, dilihatnya Kris yang menggandeng Yixing dan berjalan menjauh darinya tanpa sediktpun menoleh kebelakang, untuk sekali lagi melihat sang tunangan yang menatapnya sedih, namun tidak dengan kedua orang tua Kris yang melihatnya sebagai maklum, Kris sedang dalam suasana bahagia merayakan kelulusan dengan teman-temannya.

-0-

"Kris siapa Zi Tao?!" tanya Yixing, begitu keduanya sudah sampai di apartment mereka tinggal.

"Dia adikku." Jawab Kris sembari melepas tuxedonya.

"Lalu kenapa Ibumu menyebutnya calon menantu? Kau punya saudara yang akan menikah dengannya?" Yixing bertanya, kini dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Dia calon adik iparku." Jawab Kris yang masih menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya dan sepertinya ini malah akan membawanya kedalam situasi yang semakin rumit.

"Calon adik iparmu, berarti kau punya adik? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau punya saudara?"

"Biar kau tahu sendiri." Kris menjawab sembari berjalan kearah lemari pendingin untuk mengambil air minum.

"Tapi kenapa nama Zi Tao yang sering kau sebut dalam tidurmu?" kini pertanyaan Yixing sukses membuat Kris tertegun dan menghentikan acara minumnya.

"Itu, itu karena Zi Tao sering bermain bersamaku waktu aku belum berangkat ke sini." Jawab Kris dengan baik meski hatinya saat ini sangatlah cemas, bagaimanapun disini yang memulai drama ini adalah dirinya!

"Oh, jadi kau sebagai calon kakak ipar sudah akrab dengan adik iparmu begitu?" tukas Yixing sembari melepas tuxedonya.

"Bukankah begitu lebih baik?" Kris balik bertanya. Yixing tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Kris dan memeluknya.

"Aku sudah tidak cemas lagi sekarang, kau hanya milikku seorang Kris." ujar Yixing dalam pelukan Kris yang sedang berdiri di samping lemari pendingin.

Seketika saat itu juga Kris terdiam, di otaknya kini sedang bekerja memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya untuk meneruskan drama yang sudah ia sutradarai sendiri ini.

"Besok malam, orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu, mereka bilang besok malam, kita adakan resepsi pernikahan kita, orang tuamu juga harus tahukan, kau ingin membuat kejutan untuk orang tuamu ya? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada mereka saja kalau aku ini istrimu, kau belum bilang pada mereka?" Yixing mengendurkan pelukannya dan kini menatap Kris, namun dengan lengan yang masih melingkar di pinggang Kris.

"Resepsi pernikahan?" Kris bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Iya, maaf aku tidak mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, aku juga tidak tahu acara ini sudah di rencanakan oleh mereka, dan mereka ingin orang tuamu hadir juga kali ini." Yixing menatap Kris yang diam tanpa ekpresi.

"Harusnya kau katakan padaku dulu, jangan seperti ini." Tukas Kris sembari melepas pelukan Yixing.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu." Yixing menjawabnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi, melihat Kris yang sepertinya tidak senang mendengar berita gembira itu.

Yixing dan Kris memang sudah menikah, enam bulan yang lalu dan itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua Kris, itu terjadi karena orang tua Yixing yang mendesaknya karena Yixing mengatakan pada orang tuanya jika ia dan Kris pernah tidur bersama, tanpa tanya apa penyebabnya yang membuat mereka bisa melakukan itu, yang mana keadaan sesungguhnya adalah ketidak sengajaan Kris menolong Yixing yang mabuk dan berujung Kris juga mabuk bersama dan terjadilah hal itu.

-0-

"Nak kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mama Kris yang melihat Zi Tao baru keluar dari kamar.

Keluarga Wu sengaja menyewa sebuah homestay yang terdapat dua kamar didalamnya, niat awal adalah agar Kris dan Tao bisa tidur dikamar bersama, namun karena acara yang entah kapan selesainya hingga Kris yang malamnya hanya memberitahu lewat pesan jika ia tidak bisa pulang hingga hari ketiga setelah acara kelulusannya, dan malah meminta orang tuanya dan Zi Tao untuk tidak menunggunya.

"Kris gege belum pulang?" tanya Zi Tao saat ia tidak mendapati Kris di ruang tengah itu, hanya ada Papa dan Mama yang masih menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

" Sepertinya Kris gege tidak bisa ikut pulang bersama kita, semalam setelah kau masuk kamar, dia menelpon dan bilang jika akan pulang sendiri, karena harus mengurus beberapa hal yang belum selesai. Apa Kris tidak menghubungi mu Nak?" Ujar Mama Wu.

Zi Tao hanya menggeleng dan kembali terdiam.

"Mungkin Kris sibuk, ohya bagaimana jika kita ke taman bermain dulu sebelum pulang?" ajak Tuan Wu, ketika ia melihat gurat sedih di wajah sang calon menantu.

"Baiklah, kita siap-siap, Ayo nak kita sarapan di luar saja." Tukas sang Mama, dan diangguki oleh Zi Tao.

-0-

"Kris, hari ini kita jadi ke butik kan? Orang tuaku sudah membelikan tuxedo untuk kita, kita tinggal mengambilnya pagi ini." Tukas Yixing yang baru saja selesai mandi, namun Kris masih didalam selimutnya, dengan mata yang terpejam seolah tidak mau mendengar ucapan Yixing.

"Kris! kau mendengarku?" Tanya Yixing memastikan jika Kris harus segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Heum." Hanya gumaman yang Yixing dapat dari Kris. Yixing tersenyum, melihat sang kekasih _ralat_ suami terlihat malas meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

"Kris, ayo bangun, kita harus cepat, keluargaku sedang menyiapkan pesta pernikahan kita malam ini, kita harus membantunya juga, Ayolah Kris bangun." Pinta Yixing sembari mengusap pelan pipi Kris.

"Iya aku bangun, aku akan segera mandi." Tukas Kris sembari mengusap wajahnya dan menyingkap selimutnya, dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur, tanpa melihat kearah Yixing yang tersenyum saja melihat tingkah suaminya.

-0-

Keluarga Wu berikut Zi Tao kini sedang berada di taman bermain yang terkenal di Jepang, senyum dan tawa Papa Mama Wu terlihat riang, namun tidak dengan sang calon menantu yang hanya terdiam menikmati minumannya.

"Nak, apa kau ingin bermain komedi putar? Sepertinya itu menyenangkan." Ujar sang mama, Zi Tao tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Ayolah sayang, sedaritadi kau hanya duduk dan menemani kami bermain kau selalu menolak permainan, apa kau merasa tidak enak badan sayang?"

"Tidak mama, aku tidak apa-apa."

" Papa tahu kau pasti sangat merindukan Kris kan? Kris pasti akan pulang, dan akan menemuimu, untuk saat ini mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Papa Wu angkat bicara melihat Zi Tao yang masih termenung saja sedaritadi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita naik komedi putar bersama-sama." Ajak Zi Tao, sembari menarik lengan papa mama Wu, dan senyuman mulai terlihat kembali dibbir ketiganya.

-0-

"Yixing-ah, kau bilang kita harus membantu orangtua mu, kenapa kau malah mengajakku kemari?" tanya Kris saat Yixing yang mendadak merubah agenda acara dengan mengajaknya ke taman bermain.

"Ayolah Kris, sekali ini saja, setelah acara nanti malam, aku akan ikut denganmu, jadi ini kesempatan emas untuk bisa datang kesini denganmu." Ujar Yixing yang seketika membuat Kris tercenung.

" _Yixing akan ikut denganku? Itu artinya papa dan mama akan mengetahuinya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dasar Kris bodoh" gerutu Kris dalam hati._

"Ayo Kris aku ingin naik bianglala." Ajak Lay sambil menarik lengan Kris. Kris hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Yixing.

Ditempat lain ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan sepasang _muda_ itu dengan tatapan bingung, terkejut, dan bertanya.

" _Apa itu Kris gege dengan temannya? Bukannya dia masih ada acara, kenapa keduanya ada di taman bermain? Ah, tapi mungkin saja itu orang lain yang mirip, Kris gege kan punya banyak kembaran*_ wajah yang mirip* _, bahkan wanita pun ada yang mirip dengannya, eum iya laki-laki itu bukan Kris gege." Ucapnya dalam hati._

"Nak kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Ayo kita merapat ke tempat antri komedi putar." Ajak Mama Wu sembari menggandeng lengan Zi Tao, dan Zi Tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

-0-

 _Seminggu kemudian_

Seperti biasa di hari Senin pagi, Zi Tao berangkat ke kampus lebih awal, dia masih di rumah Kris saat ini, karena orang tuanya yang sedang mengurus perusahaan yang ada diluar negri, Zi Tao di titipkan di rumah Kris, selama satu bulan.

Dan tepat hari ini juga sudah seminggu sejak kepulangannya dari acara Wisuda sang tunangan, dan sekarang Kris belum menginjakkan kaki ke rumahnya, bahkan menanyakan kabarnya, Kris hanya menelpon ke telpon rumah dan mengatakan pada sang Ibu jika dia akan mencari pekerjaan di Jepang, dan selama satu minggu itu juga Zi Tao sudah berbohong pada orang tua Kris , saat di tanya _apa Kris mengirimimu pesan?_ dan Zi Tao menjawabnya dengan anggukan dengan senyuman, padahal nyatanya, putra kecil Tuan Huang ini juga masih menunggu dan terus menunggu kabar dari sang tunangan.

"Zi Tao, sarapan dulu sayang, hari ini kau akan sibuk dikampus kan?" tanya Mama saat melihat Zi Tao turun dari tangga

" Iya, dan sangat sayang jika tidak sarapan sandwich buatan mama, karena ini sandwich terenak." Ujar Zi Tao sembari duduk di kursi meja makan, disana sudah ada Papa dan Mama Wu yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja sayang, sekarang habiskan sarapanmu, biar papa yang mengantarmu ke kampus." Tukas Mama Wu sambil menuangkan susu ke gelas Zi Tao.

"Siap" seru Tao dengan senyuman, melihat senyum itu membuat Papa dan Mama Wu ikut tersenyum, pagi hari diawal hari terasa hangat dan terasa penuh cinta, sungguh membuat iri.

-0-

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah bercat putih yang diketuk pintunya oleh seorang laki-laki berrambut pirang dan seorang lagi bersurai hitam yang terlihat dua koper disampingnya.

Cklek!

"Mama."

Seru pemuda itu ketika daun pintu yang juga berwarna putih terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita paruh baya yang sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kris?! kau pulang nak? Ya Tuhan Mama sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Mama Wu sembari berhambur memeluk sang putra.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Mama." Jawab Kris sembari membalas pelukannya.

"Eh, kau pulang dengan temanmu?" tanya Mama Wu setelah melepas pelukannya, dan beralih melihat pemuda lain yang berdiri di belakang Kris, dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Eum, iya." Jawab Kris namun tanpa senyum, dan itu membuat Lay menatap Kris bingung.

"Eum, Yixing, ini Mama." Kris memperkenalnya Yixing pada sang Mama, dan disambut senyuman Mama Wu.

"Salam kenal Mama Wu." Ujar Yixing, sedikit membuat Mama Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Yixing yang langsung memanggilnya Mama, karena semua teman Kris pasti akan memanggilnya bibi saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Em, baiklah ayo kita masuk saja, bawa kopernya Kris." tukas Mama Wu.

Kris mengangguk dan Yixing juga tersenyum pada Kris yang membawakan kopernya juga, keduanya masuk kedalam rumah yang di dominasi dengan warna putih.

Berbeda dengan Yixing rasakan, yang dimana ia merasa sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa datang kerumah sang suami, dan merasa menjadi bagian kelurga itu secara utuh. Kris malah merasa sangat tidak karuan, otaknya sedang bekerja untuk merangkai kalimat untuk ia ucapkan pada kedua orang tuanya begitu juga dengan sang **n**.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu kalau mau pulang, kami bisa menjemputmu di bandara kan?." Tanya Mama Wu, sembari berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuatkan minum.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan." Ujar Kris yang kini sudah duduk di ruang keluarga yang tidak begitu jauh dari dapur begitu juga dengan Yixing.

"Zi Tao hari ini sibuk, dia selalu pulang sore jika hari senin, kadang Mama khawatir padanya." Ujar Mama Wu sembari membawakan dua gelas jus.

Kris tertegun mendengar sang Mama menyebut nama Zi Tao, ia melirik kearah Yixing yang kelihatnnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ucapan Mama, karena yang ia tahu Zi Tao adalah sang suami.

"Iya aku tahu. Oh ya Ma, kapan Papa pulang? " Jawab Kris dan ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin, tadi sebenarnya Papa akan menjemput Zi Tao sekalian tapi Zi Tao bilang jika akan pulang sedikit lebih sore dari biasanya karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kampusnya."

"Oh begitu ya. Oh ya Ma, bolehkan Yixing memakai kamarku, sepertinya dia lelah."

" Tentu sayang, kau bisa berbagi kamar dengan Zi Tao." Ujar sang Mama dengan senyum.

"Oh baiklah aku akan mengantar Yixing kekamar dulu." Ujar Kris sembari mengajak Yixing untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa sadar kedunya, Mama Wu sedang memperhatikan dan mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi.

-0-

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Kris.

"KAU! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" teriak Papa Wu, seketika setelah Kris selesai mengatakan apa yang terjadi selama ia di Jepang dan siapa yang ada disampingnya yang kini menunduk menangis.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Kris.

" Kau pikir dengan maaf semuanya akan membaik Kris?" tanya Mama Wu yang sudah menangis sedari tadi, ia terduduk di sofa, sembari memijit pelipisnya.

"Zi Tao disini menunggumu, dia menanti kedatanganmu setiap hari, dan inikah yang harus dia terima! Dimana hati dan cintamu untuknya Kris!" sang Mama Wu berkata lagi, sembari memeluk bingkai foto Tao yang ada dipelukannya sedaritadi.

"Sebentar lagi Zi Tao akan pulang, apa yang harus kita katakan padanya." Ujar Papa Wu yang terlihat sedih dan kalut.

Kris hanya terdiam dan menunduk, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yixing yang sedaritadi diam, karena itu yang Kris minta, Kris yang akan mengatakan semuanya sendiri pada Zi Tao, karena ini adalah kesalahannya.

Tok!

Tok!

"Papa Mama Aku pulang." Seru suara khas milik Zi Tao terdengar, sang Mama Wu segera berdiri dan mengusap airmatanya dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

Papa, Kris dan Yixing terdiam, dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Nak kau sudah pulang, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Mama Wu seperti biasanya.

"Aku sangat lelah, tugasku banyak sekali, tanganku pegal Mama." Ujar Zi Tao dengan nada khas yang jujur saat Kris mendengar itu hatinya mencelos dan di hati kecilnya dia ingin sekali berteriak, aku merindukanmu.

"Masuklah Mama akan membuatkan susu coklat kesukaanmu." Mama Wu meminta Zi Tao untuk berjalan lebih dahulu.

Mama Wu kembali menangis dibelakang Zi Tao, Zi Tao melihat ada tiga orang duduk di ruang keluarga, namun dua orang lainnya memunggunginya, hanya Papa Wu yang ia lihat dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kris gege!" pekik Zi Tao setelah melihat orang yang duduk itu adalah Kris gege-nya, orang yang ia rindukan.

Grep!

Zi Tao reflek memeluk dan Kris membalas memeluk Zi Tao, melepaskan genggaman Yixing begitu saja, membuat sang empunya menatap kaget kearah Kris dan Tao yang sedang berpelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu gege, aku menunggumu pulang, dan akhirnya kau pulang." Ujar Zi Tao dengan mata terpejam, membuatnya tidak melihat Yixing yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Gege juga merindukanmu Zi Tao." Balas Kris dan itu membuat hati Yixing sedikit sakit, karena ia sudah mengetahui faktanya jika ia adalah orang ketiga diantar Kris Tao.

" _Aku adalah orang yang dinikahi Kris, Kris adalah milikku, ya Kris adalah milikku seorang!" batin Yixing._

"Sayang minum susumu dulu, Mama tahu kau pasti sangat merindukan tunanganmu kan." ujar Mama Wu dengan penekanan pada kata **tunanganmu** , membuat Yixing tertunduk.

"Iya aku sangat merindukan Kris gege." Tukas Zi Tao sembari melepas pelukannya, dan duduk di samping Kris.

"Ini minum dulu." Ujar Mama Wu sembari memberikan gelasnya pada Zi Tao.

Zi Tao menerimanya dan meneguknya hingga separuh.

"Eum Papa, papa sakit? Papa terlihat tidak enak badan, apa karena tadi pagi mengantarku?" tanya Zi Tao saat melihat sang Papa Wu tertunduk menyembunyikan airmata yang siap menetes saat melihat sang calon menantu tersenyum tak tahu apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

" Tidak sayang, Papa baik-baik saja, Papa hanya terharu melihat kalian bersama lagi setelah beberapa tahun berpisah, Papa senang mengantarmu kekampus, Papa akan mengantarmu setiap hari." Ujar Papa Wu. Zi Tao tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eum, Kris gege mengajak teman Kris gege?" tanya Zi Tao pada Kris, yang diangguki oleh Kris tanpa senyum membuat Zi Tao menautkan alisnya.

"Halo, aku Zi Tao tunangan Kris gege." Sapa Zi Tao pada Yixing. Papa, Mama dan Kris terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Yixing, ini tak terduga Zi Tao akan menyapa teman Kris secara langsung, biasanya Zi Tao akan meminta Kris mengenalkannya.

"Aku Yixing, suami Kris." jawab Yixing.

Pyar!

Saat itu juga gelas susu ditangan Zi Tao merosot dan jatuh kelantai.

"Zi Tao kau baik-baik saja?" dengan sigap Kris menahan tubuh Zi Tao yang sedikit terlihat melemas.

"Apa maksudmu." Tanya Zi Tao lagi pada Yixing yang terkejut melihat Zi Tao yang menjatuhkan gelasnya, tak dipedulikannya pertanyaan Kris.

"Aku sudah menikah dengan Kris di Jepang, aku kesini karena aku ikut suamiku." Ucap Yixing tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Mama dan Papa Wu begitu juga dengan tatapan Kris yang memintanya untuk menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Benar yang dia katakan Ge?" tanya Zi Tao pada Kris yang menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Zi Tao." Panggil Mama Wu.

"Ah, bercanda kalian tidak lucu, Yixing gege kan teman Kris gege, Kris gege yang mengatakannya, aku percaya Kris gege, iyakan ge?" Tanya Zi Tao sembari menarik-narik baju Kris yang duduk disampingnya, namun sesungguhnya Zi Tao tahu ini bukan bercanda ini adalah firasatnya yang menjadi kenyataan, ini adalah dugaannya yang menjadi sebuah fakta bahwa apa yang selama ini ia khawatirkan terjadi juga.

"Zi Tao, dengarkan Mama." Mama Wu berlutut dihadapan Zi Tao, sembari memegang tangan Zi Tao.

"Inilah yang terjadi nak, maafkan Mama, maafkan Mama." Ujar Mama Wu sembari mencium tangan Zi Tao.

"Apa salahku Ma? Apa salah Zi Tao, Apa Zi Tao nakal? Katakan Ma, apa kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku!" Zi Tao tertunduk pundaknya bergetar, ia menangis sesenggukan, disamping Kris yang bingung akan posisinya, disamping kanannya ada Yixing yang juga menahan tangis, tapi disamping kirinya ada orang yang singgah dihatinya terlebih dahulu tengah menangis, mana yang harus ia tenangkan dulu.

"Maafkan Kris gege Zi Tao." Kris memilih berlutut di hadapan Zi Tao juga, Yixing terkejut melihat Kris yang rela berlutut dihadapan Zi Tao.

"Apa salahku Ge? Apa salah Zi Tao? Kenapa gege lakukan ini padaku? Katakan ge apa salah Zi Tao? Tanya Zi Tao sembari memukul-mukul dadanya. Kris menangis melihat Zi Tao kacau seperti ini.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu Zi Tao, ini salah gege maafkan gege." Kris menahan tangan Zi Tao agar tidak memukul dadanya lagi, dan menariknya pada pelukannya.

" Dadaku sakit gege, dadaku sakit sekali, apa salahku." Zi Tao menangis dipelukan Kris yang juga menangis. Yixing menunduk, melihat Kris lebih memilih menenangkan Zi Tao yang menangis daripada dirinya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Yixing, membuat Papa dan Mama Wu memperhatikan Yixing, begitu juga dengan Kris yang mengendurkan pelukannya dari Zi Tao.

"Bukan kau yang pergi, aku yang harusnya pergi, kau bagian dari keluarga ini sekarang, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi disini." Tukas Zi Tao membuat Yixing terkejut tak menyangka Zi Tao akan berkata seperti itu. Zi Tao sudah berdiri dari posisinya.

"Tidak nak, kau tidak boleh pergi, Papa tidak mengijinkan kau pergi, biarkan saja Kris dan pemuda itu yang pergi." Ucap tegas sang Papa. Yixing dan Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan sang Papa, namun Kris menyadarinya, ini salahnya wajar baginya mendapatkan ini.

"Tidak , Kris gege adalah anak kalian, dan Yixing gege adalah menantu kalian, jadi mereka berhak tinggal disini, sedangkan aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi disini."ujar Zi Tao sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mama mohon Zi Tao jangan pergi, kau menantu Mama, hanya kau menantu Mama, tolong jangan pergi demi Mama nak." Ujar Sang Mama Wu sembari menggenggam tangan Zi Tao.

-0-

"Apa Zi Tao sudah tidur?" tanya Papa Wu saat mendapati istrinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka. Mama Wu lah yang meminta ZiTao untuk tidur di kamar mereka, dan Papa Wu langsung menyutujuinya, melihat kondisi Zi Tao yang terlihat kacau karena sebelum tertidur tak hentinya ia menangis, dan membuat Mama Wu bingung untuk menenangkannya.

"Iya, Zi Tao sudah tidur, tadi aku memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan pada orang tuanya dulu, karena bagaimanapun anak kita yang salah jadi harus kita yang mengatakan langsung pada mereka." Tukas Mama Wu, dan diangguki oleh Papa Wu.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya, aku merasa tidak bisa mendidik anakku, dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan anak orang lain yang sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri, ini salahku." Rutuk Papa Wu yang merasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan hanya salahmu sayang, ini juga salahku."

"Bagaimana kita menyampaikan kejadian ini kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Huang, kepalaku terasa sangat pening."

"Kita pikirkan nanti sayang, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, semoga esok lebih baik."

"Aku berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk dan aku segera bangun." Tukas Papa Wu, sembari berjalan kearah kamar tamu yang ada diruang depan sebelah ruang keluarga, dan mereka tidak menyadari jika Kris memperhatikan mereka dan mendengar semua ucapan mereka, Kris yang ada di dapur untuk mengambil minum memilih bersembunyi dan diam.

"Ini salahku Papa, ini semua salahku, aku yang akan menanggung semuanya, aku juga yang mengatakan semuanya pada Tuan dan Nyonya Huang, Baby maafkan Kris gege." Lirih Kris.

Melihat pintu kamar orang tuanya terbuka yang didalamnya ada Zi Tao yang sedang tertidur, kebiasaan Zi Tao yang selalu membuka sedikit pintunya saat ia tidur karena ia takut jika pintunya ditutup begitu kata Zi Tao saat pertama kali ia menginap di rumah Kris.

Kris perlahan berjalan ke ruangan itu dan perlahan membuka pintu itu sangat pelan agar tidak mengusik empunya yang sedang tidur.

Matanya melihat orang yang selama ini dia rindukan dan juga ia sakiti, tengah tertidur dengan selimut hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan tidak lupa boneka panda yang dulu Kris belikan menemaninya tidur.

"Maafkan aku baby, maafkan aku, aku masih mencintaimu baby, Gege masih mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu." lirih Kris yang berdiri tepat disamping tempat tidur dan melihat Zi Tao yang tertidur dengan jejak airmata di pipinya dan juga disentuhnya rambut hitam kesukaannya namun ia berhenti, ingatan kepada orang yang sudah ia nikahi menghalangi pandangannya.

Dan tidak ia sadari juga ada orang lain yang menatapnya sedih berdiri di mengintip dibalik pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

-0-

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum semuanya terbangun Yixing sudah bangun dan mulai membersihkan rumah itu dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua orang di keluarga barunya-mungkin-.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Suara berat milik Kris menyapa Yixing yang sedang memegang spatula dan memakai celemek tengah menggoreng telur.

"Aish kau mengagetkanku saja Sayang, tentu saja aku membuat sarapan." Ujar Yixing dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan dimple-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku? Aku kan bisa membantumu." Ujar Kris sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Yixing.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan menantu di keluarga ini, dan aku kan suamimu eum apa lebih baik aku katakan istrimu saja, ini sudah tugasku mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi saja."

"Baiklah sebahagiamu saja." Ujar Kris dengan senyum, begitu juga dengan Yixing.

Yixing mulai menata sarapan yang buat di meja makan, ia terlihat bahagia melihat hasil memasaknya yang tidak buruk juga, menu sarapan pagi ini Yixing memasak nasi goreng dan telur gulung, tidak lupa juga ia membuatkan susu hangat untuk keluarga suaminya termasuk Zi Tao juga karena ia menyiapkan lia piring dan lima gelas di meja makan.

"Pagi Mam.." Zi Tao menghentikan ucapannya saat ia kira yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur adalah Mama Wu namun yang dia dapati adalah orang lain.

"Eum, Zi Tao kau sudah bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan duduklah."pinta Yixing namun Zi Tao masih tertegun melihat apa yang di lakukan Yixing.

Zi Tao mengangguk dan hendak duduk di kursi, namun suara memanggilnya.

"Zi Tao sayang, pagi ini Mama dan Papa akan kekantor pagi-pagi, kau juga akan kuliah pagi kan, kita sarapan diluar saja ya, Mama ingin sekali mengantarmu kekampus tidak ada waktu jika kita sarapan dirumah, kita sudah siap, kau sudah siap kan sayang?" Mama Wu tiba-tiba datang dan menahan Zi Tao akan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Apa ada masalah di kantor?" tanya Kris yang juga pada saat itu sudah selesai mandi dan langsung ke ruang makan. Dia juga berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku melihat Yixing terdiam terlihat kecewa mendengar ucapan sang Mama.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya ingin mengantar Zi Tao kekampus." Jawab Mama Wu dengan cepat.

"Aku bisa mengantar Zi Tao setelah sarapan." Tukas Kris, dan langsung mendapat tatapan kecewa dari Yixing.

"Kau jaga saja orang yang kau nikahi itu." ucap Mama Wu dengan ketus.

"Ayo kita berangkat Zi Tao." Ajak Papa Wu.

Pagi yang diharap akan terasa hangat dan indah, kini berubah, suasana ceria dipagi hari seperti biasa telah hilang, sekejap saja kehangat sebuah keluarga sirna begitu saja.

"Prang!"

Yixing tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang ia genggam tadi, membuat Kris segera melihat kearah Yixing yang sudah meneteskan airmata.

"Yixing kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris melihat tangan Yixing siapa tahu ia terluka.

"Sepertinya aku tidak dinginkan di keluarga ini." Ucap Yixing.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, ini hanya butuh waktu." Ujar Kris menenangkan Yixing.

"Kita pindah saja Kris, kita beli rumah atau mengontrak rumah, atau kita hidup diluar negeri saja." Ujar Yixing dengan menahan isakannya.

"Akan aku pikirkan hal itu nanti." Tukas Kris sembari memeluk Yixing, yang sudah menangis di dalam pelukannya.

-0-

"Mama." Panggil Zi Tao pada Nyonya Wu yang duduk disampingnya, seperti yang dikatakan Mama Wu tadi jika mereka akan sarapan diluar, sekarang mereka sedang menikmati sarapan mereka di sebuah restoran.

"Iya sayang apa kau ingin tambah sesuatu?" tanya Mama Wu.

"Tidak, eum aku cuma ingin bilang, sepertinya tadi kita sudah membuat Yixing gege dan Kris gege kecewa." Ujar Zi Tao dengan nada lirih.

"Dia sudah membuat kita kecewa lebih dulu nak, mereka yang memulainya lebih dulu." Jawab Mama Wu dengan nada sedikit ketus jika sudah membahas Kris.

"Iya aku tahu itu, tapi aku merasa tidak enak dengan mereka." Tukas Zi Tao sembari memainkan sendok dipiringnya.

"Entah apa yang ada di otak mereka berdua, sampai teganya mereka merusakan kebahagian anak sebaik dirimu nak." Ucap Mama Wu sembari mengusap pelan rambut Zi Tao.

Zi Tao memilih diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Mama Wu yang terdengar sangat merasa kecewa pada Kris.

-0-

Pagi telah berlalu dengan cepat kini telah berganti sore, Kris dan Yixing yang hanya dirumah saja memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi sembari bercanda layaknya pasangan suami istri.

Namun ada rasa kecewa dan gurat sedih di wajah Kris saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, tapi orang tua dan Zi Tao tidak kunjung pulang, Kris hafal sekali jadwal kantor Papa nya yaitu jam 6 sore pasti sudah pulang, dan untuk Zi Tao mungkin dia tidak tahu karena baru kali ini dia melihat Zi Tao berangkat kuliah.

Saat Kris dan Yixing sedang tertawa menonton kartun di televisi, terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, Kris dan Yixing segera melihat kearah ruangan depan.

Tidak ada salam, tidak ada sapaan. Kris dan Yixing yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dilewati begitu saja oleh Papa, Mama dan Zi Tao yang langsung masuk kekamar masing-masing.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan mungkin mereka lelah." Kris mencoba menenangkan Yixing yang langsung menunduk kecewa. Kris dan Yixing sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka, tapi saat mereka yang ditunggu seakan menghindari yang menunggu mereka.

"Iya aku tahu." Jawab Yixing.

"Biar aku coba panggil mereka." Tukas Kris yang diangguki Yixing.

Kris berjalan kearah kamar orang tuanya terlebih dahulu, dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel pintu.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Tukas Yixing saat melihat Kris hendak berbalik arah, dan diangguki oleh Kris.

Yixing dengan cepat berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Zi…" kalimat wanita paruh baya itu terhenti dan seorang pria dibelakangnya menatap bingung pada orang yang membuka pintu.

"Eum maaf Tuan dan Nyonya mencari siapa?" tanya Yixing saat melihat kedua tamu didepan pintu.

"Eum ini kediaman Tuan Wu kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya anda benar, silahkan masuk Tuan Wu ada didalam." Yixing mempersilahkan masuk.

Pria dan wanita itupun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Eum, kalau boleh tahu anda siapa ya? Sepertinya saya baru kali ini melihat anda." Tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Saya Yixing menantu Tuan Wu, suami Kris gege." Jelas Yixing.

"Apa?!" seru wanita itu dan sang pria terkejut menatap Yixing.

"Ibu!" seseorang memanggil dari arah dalam rumah, dia adalah Zi Tao.

"Nak, anakku, ya Tuhan Ibu merindukanmu, Nak apa kau sedang membuat kejutan untuk Ibu? Darimana kau tahu Ibu akan kesini, kejutanmu membuat Ayah dan Ibu hampir pingsan." Ujar wanita itu yaitu Ibu Zi Tao yang mengira jika apa yang dikatakan Yixing adalah lelucon.

"Aku tidak membuat kejutan untuk Ibu, dan aku tidak tahu jika Ibu akan kemari." Jawab Zi Tao dengan airmuka sendu.

"Jadi barusan yang dikatakan dia adalah benar?" Tuan Huang buka suara sembari menunjuk kearah Yixing.

Yixing tertunduk, Kris yang berdiri dibelakang Zi Tao pun juga tertunduk.

"Tuan Wu, maafkan kami, ini kesalahan kami, maafkan kami." Papa Wu angkat bicara, Mama Wu sudah menangis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Nyonya Huang meninggikan suaranya saat melihat suasana yang terasa canggung dan yang tidak tahan ia lihat adalah sang putra semata wayangnya menangis dihadapannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Yixing adalah benar." Kris mencoba menguatkan diri dan memberanikan diri mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Kris!" Tuan Huang terlihat mulai naik pitam.

"Aku sudah menikah dengan Yixing, maafkan aku Ayah, aku sudah membuat kalian semua kecewa." Jelas Kris.

"Beraninya kau mempermainkan anakku!" ucap Tuang Huang dengan nada keras.

Plak!

Tamparan dari Tuan Huang melayang ke pipi kanan Kris. Kris hanya terdiam dan menunduk, Zi Tao

" Nak, kita pergi sekarang!" Nyonya Huang segera mengenggam tangan Zi Tao dan menariknya untuk segera keluar rumah itu.

"Tapi Bu." Zi Tao menahan tangan Ibunya.

"Apalagi? Kau sudah cukup sengsara disini, ternyata firasat buruk itu adalah ini. Kau harus pulang sekarang, tidak ada tempat disini untukmu Nak, karena dia bukan lagi calon menantuku!" tegas Nyonya Huang sembari menatap Kris dengan tatapan sengit.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Tuan Huang, yang diikuti oleh Nyonya Huang yang menarik Zi Tao untuk ikut dengannya. Zi Tao tidak bisa menolak, lagipula ini juga adalah saat yang ditunggu Zi Tao, cepat atau lambat orang tuanya pasti akan tahu.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, saling menangisi diri mereka.

" _Pada akhirnya ini terjadi, dia yang kucintai menjauh perlahan dariku, dia yang kusayangi pergi melangkah meninggalkan ku, dan dia yang ku sebut dalam doaku kini membenciku." –Kris-_

" _Cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya dan cinta itu pergi dengan sendirinya, kenangan tentangmu, tentang kita, mulai menghilang. Seperti debu yang tertiup angin tak tersisa." –Zi Tao-_

-0-

 **1 tahun kemudian**

Hujan turun lebih lebat hari ini, suasana diluar Nampak lengang hanya satu dua pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang dibawah guyuran hujan.

Terduduk sendiri seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap kosong kearah luar, dia sedang duduk di kursi tamu sebuah caffe dipinggir jalan tengah kota.

"Hei sampai kapan kau akan melamun!" suara lelaki membuatnya menolehkan kearah kanan sumber suara itu.

"Ah, hyung, aku tidak melamun, hanya sedang melihat hujan turun." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Melihat hujan?" dia bertanya lagi, kini ia duduk dikursi sebrang, membuatnya berhadapan pemuda yang sedang tersenyum kecut kepadanya.

"Sepertinya musim hujan kali ini akan terasa sangat lama." Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ini, selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan, kenapa tidak memesan makanan? Hanya secangkir teh hijau ?" tanya lelaki itu saat melihat meja dihadapannya hanya ada secangkir teh hujau yang sudah terlihat tidak hangat, tapi masih penuh.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa perutku sedikit bermasalah."

" Kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ajaknya.

"Ah tidak perlu hyung, aku tidak suka rumah sakit." Elaknya.

"Kau selalu keras kepala, baiklah kalau begitu kau harus makan, akan hyung buatkan makanan kesukaanmu, jangan kemana-mana."

"Baiklah." Ucap pemuda itu pada akhirnya ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan lelaki yang dia panggil 'Hyung'.

-0-

Terduduk di bangku taman dibawah guyuran hujan tak peduli bajunya yang basah, pemuda bersurai hitam tertunduk.

"Aku merindukanmu." Satu kalimat lolos dari bibir yang mulai membiru karena hawa dingin.

"Maafkan atas kebodohanku." Rutuknya.

Dia adalah Kris , Gege nya Zi Tao tapi itu dulu sekarang pemuda itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Kebodohan yang dilakukannya membuat angan yang sudah di rangkai dan di ciptakannya dengan Zi Tao hancur saat itu juga, tak tersisa _–mungkin-._

"Aku merindukanmu Zi Tao, sangat merindukanmu."

-0-

Bersambung.

Ok Fix ini ff akhirnya netes juga, jadwal netes mundur gegara moody, dan ini akhirnya beneran netes ini ff.

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca :D . selamat membaca... gak review juga gak papa :)


End file.
